


Family Movie Night

by BatzMaru65 (tmweis2771)



Series: A Peep into SuperBat's Life [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Fun, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Movie Night, Written for Fictober19 Prompt 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmweis2771/pseuds/BatzMaru65
Summary: A peep into Bruce, Clark and the Batfamily movie night. Some fun and fluff involving popcorn towards the end.Written for the Fictober 19, Prompt 11 - "It's not always like this."





	Family Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more other writing for Fictober19 on my tumblr - Superbat Addicted. Its not a lot but enjoy.

“It’s not always like this,” Bruce murmured, pausing at the doorway to take in the sight.

Alfred, who happened to be bringing in a fresh bowl of popcorn, heard him and paused besides him.

“Yes, Master Bruce, it’s never like this, not even when Mr and Mrs Wayne were still around.”

A smile graced Bruce’s face, soft, nostalgic and with a tinge of sadness. His parents, especially his mom, loved kids. They had planned to have a bunch but his mom’s health had not been ideal and after having him (with much difficulty), the doctors had advised her not to try for a second one. They were actually considering adoption when Bruce turned eight but then...

Alfred patted Bruce’s shoulder, knowing what was going through his young charge’s mind. He then stepped into the room which was once a portrait gallery but now a home theatre. A huge screen took up the far wall on which a movie was playing and whose title Bruce could not quite recall. Was it Start Wars or Star Wars? Anyway, Bruce had never seen it. In fact, he had not watched any movies since his parents died. At first, it was because of the trauma but later it became a lifestyle he did not desire, preferring to devote his time to being the Dark Knight of Gotham.

So when his husband and his children found out, they were shocked. And what was even more appalling was the fact that Damian was just like Bruce in this aspect.

_“No wonder both of you are so so...unimaginative.”_

Bruce smiled again, brighter and happier this time, remembering the words Clark had blurted out upon knowing the truth. Damian had immediately threatened to bury him in kryptonite while he himself had bristled in anger and then gotten into a fight with him. Luckily, it did not last long, not with Clark being very good at makeup sex. 

But the matter did not end there. Spurred by a determination to introduce the world of cinematic make-believe to the two of them, Clark started a new tradition in the Wayne Manor – family movie nights. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done. His first few attempts failed terribly. There were disruptions with either one or more or all of them called away to combat threats or fight villains. And even if they were not busy with their responsibilities, the family had their fair share of quarrels and strife and someone would refuse to be in the same room as someone else.

When they finally made it together for the first time, months ago, the experience had not been too bad. Other than the squabble in the beginning over what to watch and who sits where, the movie night turned out well. Clark was beaming with pride when it ended and Bruce surprisingly, found that he quite enjoyed it. But the greatest treat was watching Damian gaped in child-like wonder as vehicles transformed into robots with the kind of dramatic fanfare that only CG could deliver.

Bruce cast his eyes round the room once again, never tired of the view – Jason sitting on the floor, leaning against the armchair where Dick sat with Damian curled up against him. The girls were huddled on a couch, sharing a blanket and giggling mysteriously whenever an actress with intricate bun-up hair appeared. Tim had fallen asleep in a recliner, Alfred was in yet another armchair next to him and above the doorway hung the portraits of his parents, having the so-called ‘best seats in the house’ (Clark’s words).

“Hey, what are you doing over here?” Clark had snuck out of their loveseat, sliding an arm round his waist, drawing Bruce closer so as to whisper in his ear.

Bruce looked up at his husband and suddenly kissed him.

“Thank you.”

Clark arched an eyebrow before he leaned in and kissed his husband, their lips lingering against each other until someone interrupted them.

“Either watch the movie or go back to your room!”

Damian yelled and threw a fistful of popcorn in their direction. However, the fluffy little bits were too lightweight to fly far and most dropped down on Jason instead.

“Damian!”

Jason shouted and he grabbed his own handful to fling back at his youngest brother. Dick got smacked in the face instead, Damian’s quick reflexes had him rolling off his eldest brother, escaping in the nick of time.

“Why you...!”

Dick seized the bowl and upended the entire contents over Jason. The girls clapped and laughed, finding this more entertaining than the movie while Tim remained fast asleep, nothing would wake him except maybe the smell of coffee.

“Masters!” Alfred stood up, frowning in disapproval, “I will not have you destroy good food in this manner.”

He stalked towards them and the three boys yelped, scrambling to get away.

Clark and Bruce watched the ensuing chaos for a moment before they eyed each other and came to an agreement. Together, they turned and headed back to their room, marking the end to yet another successful movie night.


End file.
